CR-S01
:"Let this disease pass from this world..." CR-S01 is a prodigy surgeon and main character of the Surgery section of Trauma Team. He was serving a prison sentence of 250 years due to alleged bioterrorism, but thanks to the efforts of Holden, CR-S01 was given temporary release and resumed his career as a surgeon in exchange for reduced sentence time. His true name was never revealed during the entire course of the game. However, in the official Famitsu-released Japanese guidebook of the game, his name is stated to be Erhard Muller. Design CR-S01 is an adult man with red eyes and wears a white jumpsuit with black buttons. He has a hospital card on his neck and wears a white coat with a cape-like style at the back. Personality Ever since he was a child, CR-S01 was said to be emotionless, with even his parents fearing him. In his first appearance in the game, he is described as emotionless. He never feels happy, even when receiving praise due to his amazing surgical skills. He is also humorless and straightforward. Despite that, CR-S01 is highly focused and determined during operation. In a (seemingly) ironic twist, CR-S01 selflessly determined to rescue every patient in front of him, as he was nearly accused of attempting an escape. As the story progresses, CR-S01 develops a more feeling nature, the first occurrence happening when he cried as agent Holden convinced him to pursue his dream to save lives. Then, when he returns to his prison, he showed a slight smile. At the end of Tomoe's final operation, CR-S01 smiled. At first, he denies that he smiled, but in the end, he laughed along with Maria and the other staff in the operating room. Profile 'Early Life' A flashback towards the end of Trauma Team revealed that CR-S01 was despised and feared by his parents, who were disturbed by his apparent lack of emotion, even going as far to say that they believed he would "kill them one day." Both of CR-S01's parents died of unmentioned causes while he was still young, and he was adopted by Albert Sartre, who later also became his teacher and mentor. Albert would also adopt Rosalia Rossellini when CR-S01 was 14 years old. 'The Cumberland Incident' Initially, Albert was a professor of virology at Cumberland College. CR-S01 supported his research, which involved extracting a filovirus present in Rosalia's blood and modifying it to use as a cure for all diseases. However, there was an accidental breakout of the Rosalia Virus in 2012, caused by Albert, which is later referred to as the Cumberland College Incident. The event caused a massive number of casualties, and Albert is believed to have injected CR-S01 with an amnesia-inducing agent, causing him to pass out. Regardless of his amnesia, CR-S01 was held in trial, and received a 250 year imprisonment sentence on charges of committing bioterrorism. Despite his sentence, CR-S01 did not resent Albert, since he believed that it was he who gave him the training and knowledge that he needed to save lives. 'Bargain at Resurgam' Eight years later, after observing his sincere guilt over his apparent inhumanity, the government gave him a chance to try to work off his 250 year prison sentence by performing operations. This is when custody of CR-S01 was given to Resurgam First Care. Here, CR-S01 was allowed to operate on patients in exchange for years' sentence reduction per procedure. After several operations, CR-S01 was finally transported back into a prison facility following a minor incident which caused the FBI to mistakenly suspect that he attempted an escape. 'The Resurgam Incident' Shortly after CR-S01's departure, another breakout of the Rosalia Virus emerged. A quarantine of Portland was initiated, and the prison was set to evacuate. However, CR-S01 soon realized that it will end in failure when a guard collapsed with Rosalia symptoms, and escaped the facility to rescue patients in a more equipped location. As CR-S01 arrived at Portland Medical Center, then later back at Resurgam, the knowledge of how to handle Rosalia returned to him, presumably from his work with Albert. Putting heads together with Maria , the two eventually discovered that "little Rose" from Maria's orphanage and CR-S01's lost younger sister are in fact the same person, Rosalia, and that she might be the key to an antiserum. CR-S01 assisted Resurgam with the treatment of various Rosalia victims. The incident finally ended when a mutation of the Rosalia Virus, Twisted Rosalia, occured in Naomi Kimishima, and CR-S01 consulted with Derek Stiles over the phone to ultimately operate on and eradicate the Twisted Rosalia from Naomi's heart. Holden arrested him as arranged after the pandemic passes, but continued to provide him the opportunity to operate on patients and commute his sentence time, as referenced in the audio specials. Trivia *It's believed that the letters CR in CR-S01's serial number stand for "Chiral Reaction". (Criminal Serial #01) They could also refer to the first 2 letters of the word cryo, which refers to him being held in cryostasis. * Despite Holden realizing that Albert is the true culprit to The Cumberland Incident, (As it is revealed to be such near the end) Erhard is ''still ''locked in prison after operating on Naomi. However, one could assume that he will have all of his years reduced soon as Erhard is a talented surgeon. *While CR-S01 is considered a very talented surgeon, he does not have the Healing Touch and is the only playable general surgeon without it. **Despite this, some fans speculate he does have the Healing Touch, due to his hands seemingly glowing red right before the briefing on Twisted Rosalia. *CR-S01 might come from the same orphanage as Maria and Rosalia, as Maria asked if they'd met before when they first met. **Coincidentally, Maria assists with all of CR-S01's Rosalia-related operations. *Throughout the game's progression, CR-S01's recognition of Rosalia Virus seems to cause him painful episodes as the repressed memories return--usually amidst surgery, but he recovers quickly. One particularly violent relapse causes him to pass out as soon as he closes up his patient (after "Stolen Memories"). *The other Trauma Team doctors never refer to CR-S01 by his prison number. **Gabe consistently refers to him as "kid". **Tomoe often uses the pronouns "he" or "him" or 'Doctor' with an air of significance and emphasis. **Maria calls him a variety of offensive endearments, much the same way she calls her other co-workers "moron". *A Japanese guidebook published by gaming guidebook publisher Famitsu lists CR-S01's real name as "Erhard Müller", (エルハルト・ミュラー in Japanese). **This name is of German origin and means 'strong resolve'; other meanings include 'strength of the wild boar', and 'honour or bravery'. **His surname "Muller" is the German equivalent to "Miller". Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Doctors Category:Doctors Category:Trauma Team characters Category:Characters